The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for enhancing the connectability of stranded or multilayer conductors.
The demands placed on power generation and distribution systems continue to increase leading to greater electrical loads placed on system components, such as cable conductors and connectors. Greater electrical loads increase heat generation that can cause cable failure.
In addition, power system components are generally designed to protect against rugged outdoor conditions, such as extreme temperatures and moisture intrusion, through the use of insulation, protective layers, and water-blocking and absorbent materials. The use of semi-conducting, water-blocking materials results in increased electrical resistance among conductor elements in a cable conductor. This in turn increases the heat generated by the cable and can also lead to failure as the cable operates closer to its maximum load capacity. This problem is particularly acute at cable terminating ends (terminal connectors) and cable joints (spliced conductors) as conventional connectors at such junctures tend to concentrate the electrical current on the outer conductor elements (e.g., outer strand layers) of a cable conductor.
Given the disadvantageous presented by existing connector components, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for enhancing the connectability between conductor elements or strand layers by promoting direct metal-to-metal contact between conductor elements. This would in turn improve the current distribution and resistance profiles across the cable cross section during load conditions and bypass the resulting effects of water-blocking materials. The result would be less heat generation and an accompanying improvement in reliability. Such a mechanism should preferably be capable of convenient and reliable installation under field conditions so as to control costs and reduce potential system down time associated with replacement of failed connector components.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide devices and methods for enhancing electrical cable connectability by providing a current path between conductor elements. It is a further object of the invention to provide devices that enhance connectability while being configured for convenient and reliable installation.